


Mine.

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A small collection of Master/Slave requests. Reader is dominant in all of them.





	1. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please do, "You've been slacking a lot lately. You need some correction." For servant genji x master reader? Thank you <3 Btw I absolutely love your stuff and and hope your having a wonderful day :3

You watched Genji scrub the floor on hands and knees. Well, you watched his fantastic ass. Normally, nothing could ruin this for you, the best view every week. Except, you could see where he missed a few spots. And he didn’t get the edges where the floor met the wall. This was unusual for him, and frustrating for you. You didn’t train him just to see him regress. This had been going on for weeks, and it was time to let him know that you were displeased.  
  
“Genji.”  
  
He stopped scrubbing. He hesitated to turn around and look at you. He knew he had done wrong.  
  
“You’ve been slacking a lot lately. Maybe you need some correction.”  
  
He put the scrub brush in the bucket and came to kneel in front of you. He shrank down, trying to act cute to get a lesser punishment.  
  
It wasn’t going to work.  
  
You stooped to his level, taking his chin in your palm, with your thumb and finger on either bare cheek. The scars pressed gently outward into your skin.  
  
“Well? I know you won’t lie to me. Is something wrong?”  
  
He tried to twist his head to look away, but you tightened your grip. Just enough to send the message to get serious.  
  
“Ma'am,” he said quietly.  
  
“Speak up,” you commanded. “What is it?”  
  
“Ma'am,” he said more clearly. “I am in love with you.”  
  
That gave you pause, and joy. You absolutely felt the same. No one made you happier than Genji. Still, that didn’t excuse him from holding this back from you. You held his face more gently, moving your thumb to rest on his lower lip. He pled with his eyes for you to have mercy.  
  
“I love you, too,” you said, and he sagged with relief. You clicked your tongue, and he straightened back up. “I don’t like that you hid this from me for so long. You still don’t trust me completely, do you?”  
  
His lashes fluttered as his gaze flicked down in deference to your mouth. He couldn’t help some of the leftover doubt from hating his body back in Blackwatch. That small gesture was enough assent for you. You took your hand away, and he sagged again, as if you had held his entire weight with just one hand.  
  
“Go get your razor and put on your blindfold,” you said. “Time for me to give you a shave.”  
  
Genji might tremble as he sat at your mercy while you put a blade to his skin. But you were going to prove to him that you weren’t going to hurt him physically. Or emotionally. 


	2. Kitty!Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Come here… I got you something.” W/ Hanzo x Dom!Fem Reader? Pretty please and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone showed me a fanart of Kitty!Hanzo being fed sushi, and I _had_ to include this idea.

Hanzo’s dark, velvety ears flicked back, as his attention lifted from the dishes and went to the door. You opened it, arriving home.  
  
“Come here…I got you something.”  
  
You normally wouldn’t interrupt Hanzo mid-chore, but you had a treat for the two of you to share. He had become an indispensable servant after some training. He picked it up immediately and had a better eye for detail than anyone you knew. So you brought him home some sushi. One of Hanzo’s absolute favourites.  
  
It was so fitting. Almost cliche. A kitty hybrid loving sushi. It didn’t send him into a frenzy like catnip did. Another reason he preferred sushi instead, because although he drooled, purred, and the food sat snugly in his happy stomach, it didn’t rob him of his facilities, and dignity, like catnip did.  
  
“For me?” he asked, his tone a touch higher than normal.  
  
He didn’t fight the pretty blush on his cheeks as he padded over to get a better smell of the raw fish.  
  
“Yes, Kitty. And me,” you said, smiling. “Please come feed me on the couch.”  
  
You lounged on the couch, watching TV. Next to you, Hanzo daintily plucked pieces of sushi from the takeout box. He alternated between feeding himself and putting pieces in your mouth.  
  
You spied the last piece of spicy tuna. Then you glanced sideways at Hanzo, with his glazed eyes and contented purr. Your eyes met; spicy tuna was Hanzo’s favourite, too. You let a few moments pass before you opened your mouth. Hanzo twisted his lips in defiance as he placed the piece of sushi in your mouth. This was not a problem. Hanzo got grumpy easily, but it passed just as easily. 


	3. Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Come here… I got you something.” Junkrat was good lately so Reader has rewarded him

Jamie wasn’t the best at cleaning. He often tracked more dirt in than he cleaned. No matter, because he eagerly shampooed the carpet for you every month. You insisted on carpet flooring because no way would you put up with noisy peg leg all day.  
  
Jamie announced that he was finished and danced next to the carpet cleaner in triumph.  
  
“No, Honey,” you giggled. “You missed a few spots.”  
  
You pointed at the zig-zag pattern, with thin strips of dry, dirty carpet. He would never argue with  _you,_  but he did mutter a few angry words at the carpet cleaner. You went back to scrolling through Reddit on your phone while he fixed his mistake.  
  
“I’m done!” Jamie sang out.  
  
His peg leg went  _thwack_  against the carpet cleaner in anger, and then he was really done.  
  
“Good job, Honey!” Before he could start dancing again, you beckoned him over. “Come here…I got you something.”  
  
Jamie scrambled over and sat in front of you. He fidgeted a bit, but he was a good boy and stayed put. From behind you, you whipped out a ball gag. He fidgeted harder until you gave him a stern look. When he stilled, you leaned forward and fastened it around his neck. Mostly to check if it fit correctly.  
  
You did the buckle, and it fit perfectly! He gnashed excitedly on the ball, then grinned around it. It looked so good that you had to test it out  _right now_.  
  
“Good boy,” you said, smiling because he liked the gift. “Now go the bedroom and get yourself ready.” 


	4. Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oh dude, you deserve more than three requests!!! How about “I’m sorry, Master / Mistress. I shouldn’t have laughed” with Hanzo and a fem reader? Alternatively, the cage quote with fem reader and Rein? Writer's choice :P ~tmh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with Reinhardt because I thought the poor dude would have trouble living in a normal-sized dwelling without breaking a few things and getting himself in trouble. XD

True, Reinhardt cleaned up the splinters when he broke the chair. But this was the third chair. He did replace all the teacups he shattered. And the plates. Heck, it was hilarious when he broke the bed that one night a month ago. But you decided enough was enough.  
  
“Mistress.”  
  
Reinhardt bowed down to place the plate of hearty breakfast he had cooked in front of you. A plate of sausages, eggs, toast, and crispy hashbrowns. Half the size of the breakfast he made for himself. But Reinhardt put the plate down with a hard _plunk_. You raised your eyebrows in warning.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered loudly.  
  
“It’s okay. Let’s not spoil this delicious food you made,” you said. You eyed him sternly. “But one wrong move and it’s back in the cage. Am I making myself clear?”  
  
Breakfast went smoothly after that. Reinhardt got you to laugh at one of his stories yet again. He told them so well! Until he slammed his orange juice glass a little too hard down on the table. It didn’t shatter, but it did crack. He tried to shrink down, which was comical for a man his size. You almost guffawed instead of following through on his punishment.  
  
“Sweetheardt,” you said, putting a smaller hand on top of his large one. “I know you’re trying. I can see that. But you have to go back in the cage. I’ll let you out to do laundry later.”  
  
Reinhardt was the most obedient boy. He didn’t hesitate to leave the table and go to the living to his cage. It had been expensive, a huge dog kennel designed for use outside. He went inside the cage and closed the door behind himself. He sat, where he would look sorry for himself for a few hours.  
  
Being inside the cage didn’t bother him, it was that you required silence while he was in there. It was hard to see him like that, but it was nice to get some quiet.


	5. Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How was your day, Mistress?" with Genji and a s/o who is really stressed and only wants to be eaten out? Love your writing, I hope you are having a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ma’am! It feels like forever since I wrote smut! So I ended up writing more than the other requests are getting. I needed this. :X

You walked in and then slammed the door. It was by accident. Your irritation had just slipped out, so it irritated you further. You groaned loudly at the door in disgust.  
  
Genji heard your sigh and came to greet you.  
  
“How was your day, Mistress?”  
  
You let it all spill out.  
  
“Terrible! My coworkers were extra idiots. The customers were somehow  _worse_  than usual. The boss skipped out early and left us with the angry customers.” You paused to give him big, appreciative eyes. “It’s worth it to come home to you, My Pet.”  
  
“What can I do for you to make it better?”  
  
Better words were never spoken. You stretched your arms out to make grabby hands.  
  
“Carry me to bed.”  
  
Genji knelt down to pull off your shoes for you.  
  
“You’re the best,” you gushed quietly.  
  
You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he stood up with you clinging to him. You rested your cheek on his shoulder.  
  
“I feel better already, just being held by you,” you told him. You lifted your head to regard him. “Give me oral. I want some, but I don’t wanna do any work.”  
  
Genji made it to your bedroom and knelt down again to deposit you gently on the bed. You pulled him in for a brief kiss in appreciation before lying back. He pulled your clothes off your lower body while you tossed your shirt and bra over to the floor to deal with later.  
  
“You’re being so good,” you said. “And quiet. Everything okay?”  
  
“This isn’t exactly a chore to me,” he replied, resting his cheek on your inner thigh.  
  
“Good point. You do love this. Still, you deserve a reward. If you want, you can fuck me after I cum.”  
  
“Yes, please,” he purred, kissing your nub.  
  
He gave it a few more hard kisses. He tilted his head and sucked on your clit. You lounged back, arms spread lazily. Genji sucked and licked gently, lovingly. It was relaxing. Once you decided you needed more, you ordered, “Down.”  
  
You trained him to move to your slit for “down” and back to your clit for “up”.  
  
He took a momentary, hazy glance at your face before pulling your thighs closed around his head. You squeezed once, because he loved it. Your legs relaxed back open to allow him to get to work, applying his open mouth to the sensitive, slick flesh there and sucking hard.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” you moaned, your hips arching off the bed.  
  
“Hold me down,” you ordered.  
  
Without stopping, he wrapped his arms around your upper thighs from below and held tight. His grip was loose enough to avoid discomfort, but he was stronger than you would ever be. You were able to grind on his face, however, so you grabbed an antenna to press harder. Genji moaned as you rode his face to completion. He stuck his tongue inside you as you came.  
  
“That was good,” you sighed. You patted his helmet. “Good pet.”  
  
Genji hummed a laugh at your teasing. He sat up on his knees.  
  
“Mistress, may I?”  
  
“Of course, Pet. You earned it,” you said, spreading your legs for him.


	6. Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Reinhardt with “Why aren’t you wearing the outfit I laid out for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love him being a cute sub ;_;

It was an amazing thing, seeing the enormous, proud Reinhardt Wilhelm in your household compared to out in the field. It’s not that he wasn’t proud. He was, when you praised him for doing well. Puffed chest, beaming smile. It’s not that he wasn’t a tall man, he was, while walking your breakfast to you in bed on your days off. He was so tall that he had to bend quite far to place the tray on the bed. You always rewarded him with a kiss for travelling that far.  
  
Today, however, he was a shrunken, cowed version of himself when he placed the tray on your lap. You picked up on the difference right away.  
  
“What’s wrong, My Knight?”  
  
“Nothing, My Lady.”  
  
You shook your head. “Lying doesn’t come easily to you. You know that.”  
  
“I’m sorry, My Lady.”  
  
You blinked up at him.  
  
“Reinhardt, why aren’t you wearing the outfit I laid out for you?”  
  
“My Lady,” he purred deeply and sadly. Mournfully, “The outfit was too small. I tried to wear it like you commanded, but the seams ripped.”  
  
You held back for about two seconds before you burst out laughing. Weakly, you leaned on the tray with your elbow, still shaking from laughter.  
  
You collected yourself and wiped away a tear.  
  
“Just tell me next time, and I’ll get you a new set. You silly man.” 


	7. Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You call this clean?!” With dirty boi junkrat lol

“You call this clean?!”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Jamie muttered.  
  
But he wouldn’t look you in the eye for more than a second. You put your dirty fingertips as evidence right in front of his eyes. He looked away. Jamie started to babble about not understanding. He’d always lived in a place with a little dirt. It didn’t bother his immune system. It was strong! That’s how he lived this long, ya know.  
  
“Jamie,” you tried to interrupt. “ _Jamie_.”  
  
He wasn’t listening.  
  
“Fine. I’ll do it myself.”  
  
That drove home that he did wrong. He clung to your leg as you tried to walk away.  
  
“No! I’ll do it again!” he promised. “It’ll be clean this time! Real clean!”  
  
Jamie was heavier than he looked, so you didn’t get further than a couple short steps.  
  
“Jamie,” you said, looking down at him. “You defied me.”  
  
“No,” he said, pressing hurried kisses on the patch of your leg that he can reach.  
  
“You did. And that means you get a punishment.”  
  
He started to tremble.  
  
“Don’t be dramatic. It’s only gonna be lines.”  
  
You stood watch over him while he redid his chores and then scrawled, “When my mistress says clean, she means it,” all over the punishment blackboard. 


	8. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Y-you’re not getting rid of me, are you? Mistress?” with puppy!cree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft younger McCree for you, Anon! Maybe, newly recruited Blackwatch McCree? Just started to be trained? With a black collar and a cute deadeye-patterned handkerchief around his neck to match.

It was strange when your puppy, Jesse, wouldn’t get up from his spot on the carpet. He said, “Yes, Ma'am,” when you addressed him, but he didn’t move.  
  
Last night was Halloween. He spent all evening all bristly at the crowds of strangers walking by the house. He growled and chuffed until you shushed him. He wore himself out, so you left him to sleep where he lay. Jesse was snoring softly. It was cute; you couldn’t bear to interrupt it.  
  
You knelt down next to him in the morning.  
  
“Hey, hey,” you said quietly. You rubbed your hand down his back and tugged gently on his ears. “Something wrong?”  
  
“M-mistress.”  
  
“Hm?” you asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
He shifted to the side. Under him was a roundish, wet spot in the carpet.  
  
You whispered, “Oh.”  
  
Then you remembered. There were some fireworks after you went to bed. After you left him to sleep. He must have been startled and peed himself.  
  
“Y-you’re not gonna get rid of me, are you? M-mistress?”  
  
His tail wagged a few times, weakly. You brushed his brown, messy hair from his forehead. You would groom him later. But for now, you kissed his cheek.  
  
“That’s an accident, right?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Then let’s clean this up together. It happens. Okay?”  
  
He nodded and got up to help you. 


End file.
